Nae place loch' th' a body next tae yer faither
by Tobie Crown
Summary: Alice dies in China and her daughter is sent away from her school in Scotland back to London to live with her grandmother.She falls down a rabbit hole and ends un in Underland,were she meets a certain redhead hatter who somehow looks like her...ON HOLD
1. Travelin'

Authors Note: This is mt first story so please be nice I don't mind if you don't like my story,please tell me what I should change, but please be gentle about it!

**Disclamer:**** I do not own the characters from Tim Burtton's Alice in Wonderlan,but I do own my characters and the plot!**

Hello,I'm Ailis,not to be confused with Alice. I was born in London even though I was soon sent to Scotland 鍍o preserve my fathers heritagemy mother said. I only know that his name was Tarrant and that he was a hatter. I have messy curly blondish brown hair and fluorescent green eyes that change depending on my mood. I've been called mad, insane, bonkers and classified as a freak. Horrible no? I've also noticed that I tend to speak with a heavier Scottish accent when I'm upset. Strange I know. My mother refused to tell me my fathers last name, so I just go by Ailis Eara. My first and second names mean Pledge from God, from the East. Yes it is queer. But them so am I. I enjoy creating things...anything to be honest. But then i get into one of my sudden rages and destroy. It's frustrating. I feel horribly helpless at times. I enjoy signing as well... I'm often referred to as _the mad songstress._ I don't mind it... but it is offending at times. I am loyal to my few friends, am happy except when I am in one of my rages and I analyse almost every thing, making it almost impossible to fool me. This is my story. No one else's. Mine and mine alone. And one last thing. I refuse, I absolutely _**refuse**_ to be compared to my mother, Alice Kingsleigh.

**Travelin'**

"Ailis! Ailis Eara will ye wake up! (Ailis!Ailis Eara will you wake up!)

"I'm wakin' .(OK,I'm awake)

My best friend Lainie was always the one who woke me up...mostly because she was the only one who wasn't afraid of my orange eyes when I was annoyed. I hated mornings. My favorite time of the day is tea time. Its just so fun!

"It's late ye ken" (It's late you know)

"I know. You just had tae wake me earlier." (I know. You just had to wake me earlier.)

"Ah wulnae risk ye gettin' radge." (I won't risk you getting mad.)

"humph."

Just then the door opened and the news person came in looking sullen.

"we hae bark fur Ailis Eara." (We have news for Ailis Eara)

"yes?"

"Yer maw has died in China. Yoo'll be gonnae back tae bide wi' 'er fowk in London" (Your mother died in China. You'll be going back to live with her family in London)

"in London? My maw's fowk? Ther're th' reason Ah was sent haur!"(In London? My mother's family? They're the reason I was sent here.)

I could feel my eyes turning a deep orange and the fire boiling up inside of me. I was angry,enraged,fuming to say the least. I saw Lainie and the news man back up towards the door. I started to tear apart my room, not caring what I broke. I knew that if I spoke, I would be speaking in heavy dialect but at this point I did not care.

I stayed in this state for the entire train ride to London. I refused to eat. I refused to sleep. The ride was in the evening and a bit into the night. They had to get the doctor of the train to come see if I was mad, but like the doctor in Scotland, he said that I was just going through a phase in life. He did not know that deep orange was not my original eye color.

Around four hours later, we arrived in London. My eyes had turned into a green-yellow color. I was nervous to meet my aunt and grandparents. When I stepped on the platform with my small suit case of what was saved from my room, I saw two blond ladies who looked a bit like my mother so I assumed that they were my family.

"Excuse me, would ye be Lady Kingsleigh?"

"Yes, you must be Ailis."

"Yes Ma'm

"Well, come along."

"Yes ma'm."

In the carriage,I was explained that I was to have a tutor and that I was not to come to any parties or any thing like that. Well I guess that's what I get for being a child born out of wedlock. Yes my mother was not married to my father. I don't even know if my father knows I exist. When no one was around I was free to wander the gardens. So right after I placed my suitcase in my room, I went outside to wander. I was quietly sitting by a pond, under a tree when I saw the strangest thing. A white rabbit in a turquoise waist coat. He looked as if he came out of one of my dreams. He beckoned to me, Urging me to follow him. I had a horrible curiosity, so I did. He lead me into the wooded part of the estate, and then disappeared down a hole. I looked down to see if I could see him, but I could not. I leaned in a bit and felt the ground on which my hand was leaning on give way. The next thing I knew I was falling,falling,falling down. I did not scream. It would have been pointless. No one could have heard me.I fell through the ceiling...or the floor. I went Oumpf as I fell from the ceiling to the floor. I looked around. I was in a room with doors on every was a table. And a key on the table. I tried it in all on the doors and found that it fit the smallest one. Since there was no way I could fit in it I went back and on the table I saw a bottle. "Drink Me" it read. I kept the key and drank a bit from the bottle. I started to shrink. How queer. I adjusted my under dress so that it wouldn't fall down since I was so small and walked back to the door unlocked it,again and waled out. I was in such a queer place. Huge flowers with faces and plants that I had never seen before every where. But the strangest thing was the people...err...things that where standing in front of me.

"she's not Alice McTwisp!"

"I know! But look at her. Doesn't she look like her...and then like him as well."

"You're quite right. Say what is your name girl?"

"Ailis Eara...I guess I should use Kingsleigh... so I am Ailis Eara Kingsleigh."

"As in Alice Kingsleigh?"

"What about my mother?"

"Do you know where we can find Alice? We need her..."

"Well I'm afraid she won't be of much help. She died you know. Somewhere in China."

"Oh dear,oh dear,oh dear. He will not take this well. Already his sanity is hanging on a very thin string."

"you wouldn't be talkin' 'bout me would you?"

"Hatter!"

"And who would this lovely lady be?"

"I'm Ailis Eara Kingsleigh."

"HOO DAUR YE PRETEND TAE BE ALICE!" (How dare you pretend to be Alice!)

"AAM NAE ALICE! EEM 'ER DOCHTER!AI-LIS EARA!" (I am not Alice!I'm her daughter! Ai-lis Eara!)

"ALICE'S DOCHTER! SHE HAS NAE DOCHTER!AH AN TH' ONLY CHEILSHE EVER LOO'D!"(Alice's daughter! She has no daughter! I am the only man she ever loved!)

"WRANG!SHE LOO'D A HATTER NAMED TARRANT AN' AH AM THEIR BAIRN!"(Wrong! She loved a hatter named Tarrant and I am their child!)

I was aware that I was speaking in heavy dialect and was aware of the creatures around us looking clueless...but I did not care. I am usually calm when I meet new people, but this man, this man compared me to my mother. That is one of the many things that can send me into a rage like no other.

Author's 2nd Note: No pressure, but please R&R


	2. Meetin' 'im

Author's Note: CHAPTER 2!YAY I got reviews! Thanks to all who did and all who didnt, you're encouraging just by reading! (but reviews are REALLY appreciated)

**Disclaimer:**** Ah only ain(own) Ailis an' th' plot!**

Meetin' "im

"A hatter named Tarrant? Ah am a hatter named Tarrant."

"how coud...yoo're doon here an' Ah was bron up thaur...this doesn't make onie sense!" (how could...you're down here and i was born up there...this doesn't make any sense!)

I had callmed a bit, as did the man infront of me. His eyes were no longer a dark,almost brown,orange but a yellow-ish green. I had no idea what my eyes were but I'd guess around the same thing. Wait. His eyes seemed to change with his mood...like mine! How queer. And his name was Tarrant. This seems to be more then a coincedence. As normal when I didn't understand something I sorted the facts in my head; Fact 1: I some how fell down a rabbit hole and am in some strange place. Fact 2: my father's name is Tarrant. Fact 3: my father was(is?) a hatter. Fact 4: my eyes change colors with my mood. Fact 5: this man's name is Tarrant. Fact 6: he is a hatter. Fact 7: his eyes change with his mood. Fact 8: he appears to be scottish, judging my his accent. Fact 9: my father was scottish. Conclusion: This man is my father. My mind immedeatly dennied it.

"Excuse me, is there any way that I could get.. back?"

"Back?"

"Yes, back...up?"

"Well,we need you and theres no way you can go if you have not done your duty here."

"But!"

"We need 'er?"

"Yes,Hatter, we need her."

"We need Alice. Not Ailis."

"Well she died,so I'm all you got."

"Oh dear. What have you done?"

The man's eyes were turning orange again. I should have known not to tell him. He did seem quite passionate about mother... I put my hands on either side of his face,like mother had told me she did in her stories with a mad hatter in them.

".Please calm down theres nothin' that cant be done any way."

His eyes instantly turned a sad green. I could feel his pain, but through his eyes. I honestley didn't care if she was dead or not. I've never been really close to her. He looked so...depressed. He fel to his knees and took his head in his hands. He started yelling curses that only I could understand, but would not dare repeat in public,or anywere else for that matter. No one dared approch him. Except me. I knew what he ws saying, words of despair, hatred towards who ever or what ever killed her. I knelt down next to him and put my arms around him, naturally he fought, but I yelled at him to stop and he instantly calmed down. The creatures around us looked as if the sky was falling. I imagine the hatter was hard to tame when he was upset.

"How old are ye..."

"I am 14..."

"fourteen... fourteen years ago...was the year Alice was here...Hatter...would you have,by any chance...with Alice?"

"...thats kind of personal...McTwisp"

"You are my father. All of the facts point to it."

"we should go see the Queen. She would know how to determine this."

"Ok but it's quite late. Would you like to stay with me, Miss Ailis?"

"I wouldn't mind,if it's alright with you ."

"Well, if you really are my...daughter...I should get used to having you around."

"And I should get accostomed to your presence as well."

"Agreed."

He took my hand, it felt queer, but quite right. He lead me down a path in between tow rows of rather large trees with leaves falling. Everything was orange in the setting sun. It gave an impression of fire. Even my blondish hair looked orange in this lighting. I was quite pleased. I've always wanted red hair.

"I imagine you can use the bed..."

"I wouldnt want to trow you out of your own bed."

"You know my name,why don't you use it?"

"I'm terribly sorry. Does it bother you when you're called Hatter?"

"Not usually. But with you it's different. I fell like you should be calling me some thing else."

"Well...I'm sorry..."

"Oh,don't be. I'm quite mad, so it doesn't matter."

"I've gotten that a few times as well. You do know it is just a figure speach."

"Oh,no. I actually am quite mad. Because of the mercury in my hats."

"Oh yes I've heard somethings about that...I ws also told that the mercury ended up in the blood and became genetic."

"Well..that would mean that you're mad too. If you're really mty daughter," mean."

"I imagine so."

We arrived at the end of the path and I saw a...slanted windmill...It's strange,I've always wanted to live in a place like that. I got all exited and started jumping up and down.

"-housethisissocool!"

"Whao! Slow down there! You might choke yourself on your tounge!"

"Nay! I have never-"

I started coughing and wheezing.

"OI!Are you alright? I wouldn't want youto suffocate!"

"Im-cough-fine. Thank you."

A/N:Thank yoou for reading but please take time to tell what you think so that I know what to change and what to keep. Exams just finished so I'll be updating quicker...like maybe every two days or every day... Thanks!


	3. Tea Wit' 'atter

Tea 'wit th' 'atter

A\N: I'm getting progressive writers block. Oh dear...it might take a bit more time before I update...sorry.

**Disclaimer: Only own Ailis and the plot...**

Once we actually got into the super-cool-house-windmill-thingy and after allot of coughing I was finally able to eat something, which did me a great deal of good, the hatter,or Tarrant as he prefers, somehow, in five minutes made me a sleeping gown. I was getting tired and he INSISTED that I take the bed, too tired to argue I let him lead me upstairs into his bed room. I crawled into bed and drifted off o a disturbed sleep.

"_Ailis,Hurry! Hurry up,there's not much time!"_

_I was in...nothing. I was in nothingness. I was strange. I couldn't see, but I keep hearing a voice,telling me there's not much much time for what? I have no idea. So I did the logical thing. I asked._

"_Not much time until what? Who are you?Where are you?"_

"_I am every where,as are you. I am the red of the rose, the blue of the sky."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_All in due time. For now, you must concentrate on the threat at hand."_

"_I thought Underland was at peace."_

"_It was. But now, a new threat has risen. Your brother."_

"_I have a brother?"_

"_Yes and a nasty one at that."_

"_Why didn't mother tell me?"_

"_She didn't know."_

"_It is mighty hard to not know when you give birth."_

"_He is more your step brother."_

"_You mean my father's son, but it was not with my mother?"_

"_Yes. Exactly. You didn't think you where in Underland just for a vacation did you?"_

"_..."_

"_You did. Quite adorable,but he will see this as a weakness. You mustn't let him come in contact with Tarrant. He will bring him to his side,and all hope will be lost."_

"_That sounds easy enough."_

"_It's not. Tarrant is looking for him. He's been bent on finding him ever since Alice left."_

"_Oh dear. Well, I'll try."_

"_No,you will succeed."_

I woke up with a jump. I looked out of the window and saw the sun rising. I quietly stepped out of bed of of the room and down the hall praying,that at some point I'd find a staircase. I did. Eventually. I walked down it and reconised the front door. I went into the first room and finally found what I was looking for. The Hatter sprawled out on the floor with a blanket. I then noticed it was quite cold and he was shivering. He was adorable. I lay down over the cover next to him to warm him up. He turned and put his arms around me. I drifted off to sleep once more. The next time I woke I was on the couch and was alone. The clinking of fine china was very faint but present. Since the kitchen was only in the next room and an arch connected the two. I assumed it was coming from out side. On the big chair I saw a pretty purple dress that looked just about my size. I took it and slipped it on over my night gown. I noticed that stockings and boots where also present. It was wonderful to receive a gift that was actually useful from a family member. I wasn't even doubting that Tarrant was my father. I just knew he was. I got dressed and made my way to the front yard where a tea party was going on.

"Ah! Ailis! You're finally awake!we where having tea while waiting!"

"What kind of tea?"

"Well...I'm drinking Earl Grey weather as Chessur prefers his Red-bush."

"I'll go with Earl Grey, please."

"Milk and sugar."

"Please."

The hatter passed me a cup and I drank it gratefully. It was extremely sweet, but that was not something I disliked. I rather enjoyed sweet things.

"Today, we will be going to the Queen. She will know why you're here and if you truly are my...my...my...daughter. "

"yes."

It was all I could manage. How could I tell him about the dream? That I knew that I had a brother?

"You seem preoccupied. Is something bothering you. Would you like to-"

"No. I'm fine. I'm really great actually! I couldn't be better to be honest!"

" Are you sure? You sound quite mad at the moment,love?"

"I truly am fine, thank you Chessur."

"Ah. Well, here is the carriage that will take us to the palace!"

The carriage was white. The two horses pulling the carriage was white,the man driving was in white, the carriage itself was obviously white as was the interior. I was starting to worry about what the castle would look like.

" Nervous?"

"A little bit. I've never been to a castle that was not in ruins before."

"Ruins? Are there many ruins in Otherland?"

"Yes. The result of too many wars, I'm afraid."

This conversation went on as we went on our way to this castle, which by the description was entirely white as well. Oh. Wonderful. More blandness. I have used many words that ending 'ness' today. I should expand my vocabulary. But here I imagine that contemplating words that start or end in a certain way is acceptable. After all I've been having words that start with the letter 'T' swim in my head; traitor,as in my brother. Truth as in the truth that will soon come to light. Tarrant, my father. Torment, as in the torment that is in my heart,since I will most likely have to face my own brother. Tired.I am tired of this crazy, impossible world. Tears. The tears that my father has obviously shed for the death of my mother. It is all quite morbid.


	4. Confirmations & Confrontations

A /N : Sorry it took so long. Did you notice; more reviews =faster chapters? Bet you did and that's why you'll be reviewing at the end. Right? Thanks to all those who will and did!

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Ailis, the plot and the little random characters that make the story move on...**

Confirmations & Confrontations

We finally arrived at the castle, which, as I was warned, was white. I was almost blinded when I stepped out of the carriage; white trees, white cobblestones, white guards, white castle and everyone here had white hair and wore white. Tarrant and I stuck out like sore thumbs. Well he pretty much always stuck out I imagine, so he didn't seem to mind. The people in the court looked at us oddly, but many saluted Tarrant. I must remember to ask Chessur, to whom I was introduced this morning, why. A woman wearing a crown strayed from the group of bland people and started to head towards us. I assume she's the White queen.

-"Tarrant! What a pleasant surprise! Oh! And who is this?"

Surprise? Didn't she send a carriage for us? Or did the carriage just know? Seeing as they were both waiting for me to answer, I did.

-"I'm Ailis Eara. Please to meet you."

-"Likewise, my dear. Now, Tarrant, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

-"Uhh, yes. It's about Ailis... we were wonderin' is she was my-my-my-my-my-my..."

-"His daughter." I finished for him.

-"Tarrant. Just by looking at her I can tell that she is. Anyone could have told you that. Anything else?"

-"No. I just wanted to be sure..."

He looked depressed. I wonder if he often looks like that because the queen paid no mind.

-"Actually, I have a few questions as to why I am here."

The Queen looked in distress. She looked at me,then back to Tarrant. Then back to me.

-"Ailis, dear why don't you follow me."

-"OK."

Tarrant started to follow as well but the Queen stopped him.

"Tarrant, why don't you go see Thakery in the kitchen? You've both been awfully busy and haven't seen each other much lately."

He looked like a scolded puppy dog as he went on his way. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

-"Don't worry. It's for the best."

-"I hope so."

Was I supposed to tell her that I knew about my brother? Moreover, I wasn't even sure that my dream was accurate. Now that I think of it, I probably just made it up to make me feel like I was supposed to be here instead of «not Alice». It's stupid. I'm stupid. I'm full of stupidness and surely less sane then before I got here. Well, here I go with the «S» words.

-"Ailis?"

-"I'm terribly sorry. I was contemplating words that begin with the letter «S»"

-"So much like your father, you are, although, he prefers «M» words."

-"So I've been told."

Now we were in a big white office and the queen sat at a big white desk that was very tidy.

-"Now. Let us talk."

This was what I was dreading. I begean to feel fidgety. My hands were all sweaty and I was suddenly quite cold.

-"Please, don't be nervous."

-"Eh? Ah am nae nervous."

-"Your eyes are more like yellow and your accent."

I looked down. Why hadn't I thought about my eyes or my accent? The queen unrolled a long scroll with elaborate drawings on it. Il looked quite...dull. . It predicts as well.

–" The Oraculum. It tells of every day since the beginning of our world."

-"Kind of like a calendar."

-" Not exactly. It predicts as well."

-"Oh. That's quite useful."

-"It is at times. Now, today we are Festigibb day."

She pointed at the picture that looked like the tea party from this morning.

-"And this, is Abijious day."

She pointed a few images down, were there was a picture of someone that looked like me fighting with a sword that looked quite heavy, someone with long hair. I assumed it was my brother.

-"Is that my brother?"

The queen looked alarmed. Of course she was! I knew something I wasn't supposed to!

-"Why yes he is, how did you know?"

-"...lucky guess..."

-"I suppose I should tell you the story from the beginning."

-"Yes, please."

_Tarrant was young. This is before the mercury really set in, the Red Queen and the rebellion. He was quite the charmer and had a different companion for each week, although, at one point, he stayed with one girl for almost three years. Her name was Aife. She was a pretty thing with dark hair and the bluest eyes in Quest. Only a year after they separated, she was killed in one of Iracebeth's first raids. The next day a baby was found on Tarrant's door-step with a note saying that his name was Ailean. Tarrant raised him the best he could. Never had any one seen such talent for making hats and at such a young age too. But, unfortunately the boy succumbed to the Black King when he was five. Tarrant was heartbroken. I truly believe that that is what really made him loose his sanity. Anyhow, the boy stayed with the king at which point I imagine he got tired of him and killed him at the age of ten hence claiming the title for himself. It has been deduced that he wanted revenge for his mother's death and when Alice took it from him, his wrath has been directed towards us._

The queen had just finished her story and seeing as I was still silent, spoke.

-"You see why we need your help?"

I just nodded. How did these people expect me to vanquish some one who killed a king at the age of ten? At the age of ten I could do nothing special. I shuddered remembering the worst day of my life. That was the year that mother sent me to that horrid school in Scotland. Mt eyes were almost always orange that year. But that was also the year that I discovered my talent for sewing. I had made Lainie a dress out of a bed sheet. Every girl had wanted one.

-"I imagine you're confused."

-"No, I'm not really. What I must do is quite clear."

Too clear, even, in my opinion.

-"Oh,good. Why don't you go see your father in the kitchen? I'll ask Chessur to bring you."

The turquoise and grey cat showed on my shoulder.

-"Hello, love."

-"Hello Chess."

-"Oh,and Ailis." The queen called.

-"Yes?"

-"I'd be best if you didn't bring up you brother with Tarrant."

-"Of course."

The minute we were out of the door I let out a long sigh.

-"What seems to be the matter, love?"

-"Nothing."

-" Why don't we go into the garden to talk about it."

-"There's naethin' wrang , sae there's naething tae gab abit!"

-"Of course -Turn here-, we can go into the garden any way, no?"

-"I guess that'd be fine."

-"Of course it would!"

-"Chess, may I ask you a question?"

-"You just did, but I wouldn't mind you asked me another."

-"Why are you so kind to me? You were never this nice in mother's stories."

-"Alice told you of Underland?"

-"Yes, but please, answer my question."

-"I like you. You don't seem like the kind of person who will just grow up and forget the little childish things. Like me."

-"Is that important?"

-"Yes-the door on the left"

I enjoyed Chessur's company. He seemed to not care that I was Alice's daughter, but that I was me. And that too, was important.

A/N:Ohhh! The plot thickens! My story is not a planned one, so I don't even know what'll happen next. I'm not sure what to think of Ailis and Chessur's relationship either...Please review!

()_()

(*-*)

C(" ")


	5. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Ok so just to let all of my reader know, i have the BIGGEST writters block known to man...partially because my mom won't let me watch Alice in Wonderland. So please message me or leave me or leave your ideas in a review. I really want to continue! Thank you!

Ailis Eara Hightopp (Tobie Crown)


End file.
